Sonho perdido
by Madge Krux
Summary: O que faria se tivesse um sonho? Mudanças acontecem todos os dias em nossa vida. Como será que Madge lidará com isso?
1. Chapter 1

_**Fic 33: O sonho perdido.**_

**Capitulo 1: Como tudo começou.**

As estrelas lá do céu, os grãos de areia da praia, cada gota de água do oceano, as pirâmides do Egito era pouco para o sonhador Lorde John Roxton.

Era um aventureiro de aspa grande, bastante conhecido por suas façanhas. Mulher nenhuma o segurava, apesar de ser bastante mulherengo.

Viera de uma família nobre. Desde pequeno se portou como um verdadeiro Lorde.

Algo lhe faltava. Desde criança buscava completar o vazio que lhe preenchia. Desde que conhecera aquela garota. Nem sabia como se chamava, porém um sentimento diferente brotou em seu coração que ainda desconhecia.

Depois de adulto, a imagem daquela garota correndo na praia com os cabelos ao vento, ainda o atormentava. Já havia rodado o mundo todo, em busca de sua outra metade.

Era tarde da noite, em uma rua deserta e escura, uma silhueta ultrapassava uma luz fraca de um poste. A sombra parecia ser de uma mulher, porém percebeu-se de que se tratava de uma caçada.

No orfanato, os nervos estavam à flor da pele. Era a sétima vez que ela tentava fugir. Sempre dava em algum castigo. Marguerite, como era conhecida não teve uma das melhores infâncias. Sofria nas mãos das madres do orfanato.

Tinha sonhos e, queria ir atrás deles, mas tinha que, primeiramente sair daquele lugar. Não ligava para os castigos que tinha que cumprir. Tinha a esperança de sair de lá, mesmo que seja daquele jeito.

Tivera sorte. Caminhou solitária por vários quilômetros até achar estar longe o necessário para descansar.

Acordara em uma cama quentinha, em um quarto cheio de bonecas e todo arrumadinho. Assustou-se, porém estava com fome. Desceu e encontrou uma casa cheia de empregados e uma mesa cheia de comida.

Alguém: Bom dia, senhorita???

M: Onde estou???

Alguém: Na casa do Senhor Krux...

M: Não entendo...

Uma das empregadas vendo a expressão dela, explicou.

Empregada: Meu nome é Rachel... o Sr. Krux te encontrou perto desta propriedade e, temendo lhe acontecer algo a trouxe para dentro!!!

M: E cadê ele???

Rachel: Ele está trabalhando agora... mais tarde estará de volta!!!

Rachel a convidou para sentar-se e tomar o café. Madge nem praguejou em não aceitar. Estava faminta.

Mais tarde, no escritório do Sr. Krux.

Sr. Krux: Espero que tenha aproveitado e gostado dos meus aposentos...

M: Obrigada, senhor...

Sr. Krux: Chame-me de Jonathan...

M: Jonathan!!!

Jonathan: Mas o que uma garotinha como você, estava fazendo sozinha no meio da noite, na rua???

Madge ficou sem jeito, não queria falar que tinha fugido, mesmo porque não o conhecia e, não sabia o que poderia fazer.

Jonathan: E os seus pais???

Madge permaneceu calada.

Jonathan não estava gostando da indiferença dela.

Jonathan: Seja, pelo menos educada, e me responda...

M: Agradeço-lhe por tudo que fez por mim...

Jonathan: Como se chama???

Madge pensou um pouco.

M: Mariana...

Jonathan: Fale-me onde você mora que a levarei em casa!!!

M: Er... ahn... não precisa!!!

Jonathan: Não vou deixar uma criança andar por ai sozinha... é perigoso!!!

M: Não se preocupe... sei me virar sozinha...

Jonathan estava abismado com a teimosia daquela pequena garota.

Jonathan: Sinto dizer, mas não posso lhe deixar ir sozinha!!!

Madge estava sem saída. Não sabia o que fazer.

O telefone tocou. Jonathan atendeu afoito e, logo após se retirou.

Jonathan: Tenho que trabalhar... quando chegar conversaremos melhor!!!

Madge permaneceu calada, pensando em alguma forma de sair.

Mais tarde, cansada de ficar em casa, foi para o jardim, um lugar chamado Avebury. Ficara quase a tarde toda lá. Um lugar calmo, perfeito para pensar em algum plano para sair dali.

Os dias passaram rápido, era pra lá que ela ia todas as tardes, tentando pensar em alguma coisa.

Um dia quase foi atropelada por um cavalo, no qual trazia um menino um pouco desajeitado.

M: Você devia olhar para onde anda!!!

Menino: É você que devia tomar mais cuidado...

M: Eu??? Não fui eu que vim doido em cima deste cavalo né???

O garoto olhou para ela e se encantou com sua beleza. Ficara calado.

M: Hei... você está bem???

Permanecera calado.

M: Você está me ouvindo???

Acordou assustado.

Menino: O que uma bela dama faz por aqui???

Madge não entendeu nada.

M: Do que está falando???

Menino: Meu nome é John Richard Roxton... e o seu???

Nesta hora, uma gritaria foi ouvida e, assustada Madge correu para longe.

John ficara sozinho. Toda a tarde voltava àquele lugar na esperança de encontrar com aquela garota novamente, por vários dias seguidos, mas em vão.

Sr. Krux descobrira que Madge é órfã e, que fugira do orfanato. Pensou em entregá-la, porém percebeu que sentia como se ela já fosse uma filha. A filha que nunca teve e, sempre sonhou em ter.

Jonathan a chamou em seu escritório.

Fim do 1º capitulo... 


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Segredos descobertos.**

M: Mandou me chamar???

Jonathan: Sente-se, por favor...

Madge sentou-se, mas ficou um pouco tensa.

Jonathan: Fiquei sabendo que todas as tarde vai até Avebury...

M: Sim, senhor...

Jonathan: O que faz tanto lá???

M: Er... eu gosto de lá... para pensar!!!

Jonathan: Tem mais alguma que quer me falar???

Madge arregalou os olhos.

M: Porque acha que tenho algo pra te falar???

Jonathan: Olha, quero que confie em mim... você viu tudo aqui!!!

M: O que isso tem haver???

Jonathan: Sou muito sozinho... a casa é muito grande para uma pessoa só!!!

M: O que está me querendo dizer???

Jonathan: Não quero que fique com medo... mas eu sei que você é órfã... sei também que fugiu do orfanato!!!

Madge ficou paralisada.

Jonathan: Só quero saber o motivo pelo qual fugiu de lá???

M: Bom... ahn... eu quero viver a minha vida... sinto-me presa lá dentro e além do mais sou muito maltratada lá dentro!!!

Jonathan: Sinto como se você fosse minha filha...

Madge estava espantada, mas feliz com tudo o que estava ouvindo.

Jonathan: Mas, tenho que saber o que você quer???

M: Como assim???

Jonathan: Você quer que eu seja o seu pai???

Os olhos de Madge brilharam ao ouvir isso.

Jonathan: Mas temos de fazer nos meios legais!!!

M: Quer dizer, então que vou ter que voltar para o orfanato???

Jonathan: Não se você não quiser...

M: Como vai fazer isso???

Jonathan: Deixa comigo...

Abraçaram-se fraternalmente.

Os dias seguintes foram os melhores possíveis para Madge. Jonathan aproveitou bastante também. Estavam aproveitando cada minuto juntos. A adoção não teve nenhuma complicação, Jonathan era um homem muito fluente. A partir disso passou a se chamar Marguerite Krux. Anos se passaram, e a felicidade acabara. Jonathan adoeceu e morreu logo após, deixando Madge sozinha novamente. A herança foi para ela, porém a solidão tomava conta de seu coração.

Será que fora apenas um sonho??? Um sonho perdido???

Como um circulo, a vida de Madge voltou ao patamar mais baixo, fora adotada por um casal.

Sua mãe era digna de uma rainha, lhe dava muito carinho e a adorava. Seu pai, ao contrário, era grosso e frio. Passava a tarde inteira junto de sua mãe e à noite, tentava ficar somente no seu quarto, evitando encontrar com seu pai adotivo.

Como um jogo de azar, sua vida mudou quando sua mãe começou a trabalhar. Seu pai adotivo chegava todas as noites bêbado.

Uma tarde Madge foi surpreendida por ver seu pai adotivo em seu quarto.

M: O que você quer???

Vendo sua expressão, o medo tomou conta e ficou sem nenhuma reação. Sua vida deu uma reviravolta tremenda, no qual, fez com que sua personalidade mudasse completamente. Sua mãe adotiva ao descobrir o que acontecera, ficara tão impressionada e chocada que sofreu um ataque cardíaco e morrera. Seu pai adotivo a expulsou de casa e, mais uma vez estava na rua e sozinha.

Estava horrorizada com o tamanho do buraco que havia caído. A ironia e o sofrimento do momento em que estava vivendo, fazia-a repensar em algumas de suas atitudes.

Fim do 2º capitulo...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Um novo eu.**

Desde que sofrera aquele atentado, pensara em tudo o que sofrera. Antes tivesse continuado no orfanato, porém pensava alto demais, e o preço a pagar era maior do que esperava.

Algumas mudanças precisavam ser feitas. E em começar, pela sua personalidade. Seus olhos permaneceram com a raiva daquele ser que lhe tirou a coisa mais importante.

Alguns dias se passaram, o seu olhar estava diferente. Sua alma estava tentando se ajeitar com uma nova Marguerite.

O impacto que o mundo fez sobre ela, a tornou cada vez mais forte. Cresceu descobrindo um lado do mundo que ninguém quer conhecer.

O sofrimento permaneceu em seu coração, apesar de todas as tentativas de melhoras.

Parecia estar destinada a enfrentar situações desesperadoras e dolorosas. Mas a cada uma ficava mais forte e resistente. Até se fechar ao máximo para o mundo.

Tinha seus sonhos, mas não se deixava levar por eles. Cometera erros imperdoáveis que a machucara de um jeito que sabia que não poderia os cometer novamente.

Mais tarde, casou-se e tomou o seu rumo. Sua vida tomou um fôlego grande. Mesmo assim, continuava fechada para o mundo. Ao tempo de descobrir que o amava. As diversas tentativas mostraram os verdadeiros sentimentos dele para com ela. Sua vida dera um passo enorme, porém mais uma vez, levara uma rasteira.

Perdera mais uma pessoa querida, herdando assim uma grande fortuna. Seu olhar voltou a perder totalmente o brilho e, novamente voltou a ser aquela Madge que perdera a fé no mundo.

Sua vida se tornou uma verdadeira rotina, porém casou-se mais duas vezes, tendo mais duas decepções, que a fez perceber que tinha era de ficar sozinha. Sua fortuna aumentou de uma forma desproporcional, herdando a fortuna de seus maridos.

Uns dizem que ela que os matavam para ficar com a herança, outros falavam que era apenas azar. Mas qual é verdadeira ninguém sabe!!!

Alguns dias descobrira que sua vida corria perigo. E num golpe sem muitos detalhes e pouco pensado se tornou uma grande espiã, conhecida como Percival. Fizera grandes proezas, mas por destino quase foi morta, tendo que fugir desesperadamente em busca de proteção e algo maior.

Fim do 3º capitulo...


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Reviravolta necessária.**

O financiamento da expedição Challenger se tornou um dos meios de se proteger. E assim o fez.

Após partirem para mais uma de suas aventuras, John Roxton desconhecia os verdadeiros motivos pelo qual uma moça igual Marguerite, quisera fazer parte disso. Na verdade, todos desconheciam.

Após serem atacados por canibais, poucos foram o que sobraram ao embarcar no balão e, que foram parar no Plateau.

Um lugar misterioso e cheio de perigos. Logo que chegaram conheceram uma jovem selvagem.

Verônica era encantadora, viera com seus pais ainda pequena e continuara ali. Procurava seus pais que há onze anos sumiram. Tinha enormes esperanças de encontrarem eles vivos e, isso a mantinha firme e forte para continuar vivendo.

A expedição Challenger se deparou com algo muito maior do que esperavam. Estavam no lugar que queriam, porém como iriam sair dali???

A casa da árvore parecia bem simples, mas não podiam reclamar.

M: É isso aqui???

V: Se quiser pode dormir lá fora...

M: Bastante aconchegante...

R: Obrigado...

V: Que isso... vai ser até bom!!!

N: Pelo menos não vai estar sozinha!!!

Ned se encantara com tamanha beleza daquela loira escultural.

A solidão dera espaço a algo muito maior. E todos os dias eram cheios de aventuras e surpresas, umas não muito agradáveis.

Madge era a que mais reclamava.

R: Você só sabe reclamar???

M: E o que mais há de se fazer neste fim de mundo???

O olhar de Roxton brilhou, demonstrando quais as intenções dele para com ela.

M: Não adianta olhar desse jeito...

R: O que tem demais???

M: Tudo...

R: Estamos sozinhos...

Desde que a conhecera, Roxton tentava ganhar alguns beijinhos ou algo mais. Ele queria era, na verdade casar-se com ela. Sentia que ela era a mulher ideal para ele, mesmo porque "só se encontra uma mulher de fogo e aço uma única vez numa lua azul!". Ela, ao contrário tentava disfarçar o que sentia por ele, pois sabia que o sentimento dela para com ele deixou de ser apenas amizade há muito tempo. Somente ela não aceitava isso.

R: Vamos... só um pouquinho!!!

M: Se te conheço não vai se contentar com isso!!!

Roxton animou-se.

M: O que??? Por que está rindo???

R: Agora eu sei que você também quer...

M: Não seja tolo...

R: Você acabou de falar...

M: Falar o que???

R: O que importa é que eu sei que você também me ama e, me quer tanto quanto eu te quero!!!

M: Isso não é nenhum conto de fadas... eu não sou uma princesa e você, também não é nenhum príncipe!!!

R: Você sabe do que estou falando...

M: Você sabe que não vai dar certo... minha vida é muito difícil pra você!!!

R: Sabe qual é o seu problema???

M: Agora está me dizendo que tenho problemas...

R: Você quer sempre resolver tudo... por você e para os outros...

Madge olhou séria para ele.

R: É isso mesmo... por mais que eu goste de saber que se preocupa comigo, eu não quero que tome decisões por mim...

M: Eu não estou tomando decisões nenhuma... eu só estou sendo realista!!!

R: Não... você está tomando as dores de todos...

M: Não seja infantil Roxton...

R: Só estou falando a verdade... sempre vem com esse papo "Ah... meu passado é complicado... ah... você não me merece..." – Você não acha que isso sou eu que tenho que decidir???

Madge abaixou a cabeça.

M: Por favor... tente me entender!!!

R: Não há nada que entender... nós nos amamos, o que mais precisa???

M: Há uma linha tênue entre desejo e amor...

R: Você está falando que você não me ama???

M: Só estou falando que não devemos confundir desejo com amor...

Roxton deu um breve suspiro.

R: Você está muito enganada... eu te amo Marguerite, o que eu preciso fazer para te provar isso???

Madge sabia que não iria adiantar nada argumentar com ele. Ela podia ser bastante esperta, mas ele era bastante decidido no que ele quer e não iria desistir dela.

M: Se realmente me ama...

R: Não tenha dúvidas disso!!!

M: Deixe-me em paz... será que não entende que você merece uma pessoa melhor do que eu!!!

Roxton não conseguia compreender o tamanho da teimosia dela acerca desse assunto. Somente com o tempo ele poderia demonstrar a ela o tanto que ele era paciente quando queria.

R: Bom se é assim que quer... porém, não vou desistir de você!!! Vou esperar o tempo que for... até você se achar preparada para assumir o que sente!!!

Ele saiu apressado, não dando tempo de uma resposta vinda dela.

M: Quantas vezes tenho que te falar que somos somente amigos e que não sinto nada de especial por você...

Ela gritara para Roxton, porém enquanto sua boca gritava uma coisa, seu coração falava ao contrário.

M: Você me deixa louca...

A tarde passou tranqüila, Roxton fazendo alguns exercícios físicos, e Madge lendo um livro (como sempre). Depois daquela conversa, o silêncio reinou absoluto dentro da casa, eles somente trocavam olhares.

M: Por que fica olhando pra mim???

R: Como sabe que estou olhando pra você???

M: Não importa...

R: Você também olha pra mim!!!

M: Isso é mentira...

R: Prova...

M: Ta bom... eu olho pra onde eu quiser, não posso fazer nada se você fica no meu campo de visão!!!

R: A ta... agora a culpa é minha!!!

Os outros chegaram, e presenciaram o que está acontecendo ali.

M: Se não percebe estou tentando ler o meu livro!!!

R: Eu não sou cego...

Madge tentou continuar lendo.

R: Não sei o que vi em você!!!

Madge não respondeu. Roxton continuou falando. Madge fechou o livro com força.

M: Você é muito inconveniente...

V: Calma...

R: E você é muito mimada!!!

Madge nunca ouvira aquilo, ainda mais saindo da boca de Roxton. Seu olhar encontrou diretamente com o chão. Lembrou-se de sua infância, quer dizer, da infância que nunca teve. Queria ela ter sido mimada, porém a vida lhe proporcionou algo muito diferente.

M: Você não sabe nada sobre mim...

Roxton percebeu que havia falado demais. Havia perdido a cabeça.

R: Eu não queria ter falado isso, mas é que você me deixa assim!!!

M: Você não queria, mas falou e... eu nunca vou esquecer!!! Nunca!!!

Madge foi para seu quarto, onde permaneceu durante toda a noite.

Roxton não sabia o que fazer.

Finn: Acho que alguém pisou na bola feio!!!

George olhou para moça do futuro repreendendo-a.

Finn: Foi mal...

N: Ela é assim mesmo... daqui a pouco ela esquece!!!

R: Não... falei uma coisa que não devia ter falado!!!

V: Mas, ela também provoca...

Roxton estava totalmente chateado.

R: Ela me tira do sério!!!

Finn: Não é só você!!!

Todos riram.

O outro dia chegou reluzente, porém Madge não estava nem um pouco a fim de encontrar em certo alguém, desta forma, acordara cedo e saira, não tomara nem o café.

Passado alguns minutos todos foram acordando e tomando o café e indo fazer as suas tarefas.

R: E Madge???

Finn: Deve estar dormindo... como sempre!!!

V: Daqui a pouco eu vou acordá-la...

E foram para suas tarefas.

Fim do 4º capitulo...


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: Pensamentos e conversas.**

Madge estava desapontada com o mundo e falava ao mesmo tempo em que lágrimas rolavam por sua face.

"_Dizem que não podemos mudar o destino. Será mesmo? Talvez seja realmente possível. _

_Dizem que nós fazemos a nossa felicidade. É verdade? Talvez sim, talvez não._

_A única coisa que eu tenho certeza nesta vida é de que nunca sabemos o que vai nos acontecer. São as coisas da vida que realmente acredito que não podemos mudar: As mudanças!_

_Você acha estranho? Pois vou te contar uma coisa: Todos os dias você faz a mesma coisa, quer dizer tem a mesma rotina, porém todo dia é diferente do outro, pelo simples fato de nunca acontecer o que aconteceu no dia anterior. Quer que eu explique melhor? Ta bom. Já entendi você demora a compreender as coisas, ta parecendo com a Finn? Bom, me deixa pensar um pouco... ah já sei... você não encontra as mesmas pessoas, fazendo as mesmas coisas que fez no dia anterior, você não pega o mesmo ônibus, ou talvez não fique preso no transito como ficou no dia anterior. Deu para entender? Que bom. Vamos continuar._

_Já me cansei de tanta mudança na minha vida. Você não? Pois bem, sorte a sua. Quando começo a me acostumar com alguma coisa esta muda. Todo dia quando acordo tenho que fazer um grande esforço para tentar me colocar na nova situação em que se encontra minha vida e isso esta cada vez ficando mais chato. _

_Tudo bem... vai falar que sou fresca, mas não sou. Aposto que você também se estressa quando algo que parecia estar indo tão bem começa a desabar. Fala se não é verdade? Principalmente quando se trata de dinheiro. Ta vendo, não precisa falar nada, só a sua expressão deu para perceber o seu medo."_

Madge olhava para o rio enquanto desabafava com o mesmo. Pegou uma pedra e jogou com força para o meio do rio.

"Isso é pra você aprender a nunca mais me questionar!"

Permanecera ali durante toda a tarde.

Seus amigos já haviam percebido que ela não estava na casa da árvore, porém Verônica a encontrou daquele jeito e resolveu não se intrometer.

V: Ela está bem... só precisa ficar sozinha!!!

R: Mais é perigoso...

C: Nós sabemos e, ela também sabe...

N: Às vezes precisamos desse tempo, Roxton!!!

Roxton estava preocupado e um pouco inconformado, aquelas palavras que havia falado com ela não saiam de sua cabeça.

A tarde passou rápido, todos estava entretidos em suas tarefas, nem viram o tempo passar. A noite chegou e Madge ainda não havia voltado.

O jantar estava pronto, mas antes de comerem alguma coisa.

R: Por acaso Madge já voltou???

Finn: Eu não a vi...

Todos os outros falaram a mesma coisa.

R: Que droga Madge... você sempre nos preocupando!!!

V: Calma Roxton... ela deve ter perdido a noção de tempo, assim como nós!!!

N: A selva não é nada amigável, principalmente à noite!!!

Finn: Depois fala que não é mimada!!!

Todos olharam para a moça do futuro.

Finn: Que foi???

C: Não podemos sair a essa hora...

R: Você quer que eu fique esperando que algo de ruim aconteça com ela???

V: Não seja pessimista... aposto que ela continua onde ela estava mais cedo!!!

R: Não sei de vocês... mas vou atrás dela agora!!!

N: Acho que alguém devia ficar aqui para caso ela voltar...

C: Tem razão... então tomem cuidado...

R: Se precisarmos de ajuda dois tiros...

Finn: Vou ficar de companhia pro Challenger...

V: Está bem...

N: Vamos...

Em poucos minutos os aventureiros estavam caminhando pela selva.

Perto do rio, Madge adormecera, sua expressão estava mais tranqüila, porém tinha passado o dia todo ali, sem comer nada e sem beber água. Acordara lentamente. O seu corpo lhe cobrava tudo em dobro. Sua cabeça estava latejando e, suas pernas trêmulas.

M: Parece que fui atropelada por um trex!!!

Mal conseguia ficar de pé.

M: Cadê o Roxton quando se precisa dele!!!

Roxton que havia chegado a pouco ouviu sua última conversa.

R: Quem diria??? Se não estivesse ouvido, não acreditaria... Madge me chamando???

Madge pensou em retrucar, porém a fraqueza em que se encontrava, a única coisa que fez foi desmaiar (pra variar né), caiu no colo de Roxton, que a segurou firme postando-a no chão.

V: Deve estar muito fraca... ficou aqui o dia inteiro...

N: Aposto que não comeu nem bebeu nada!!!

R: Por que você tem que sempre fazer isso hein???

Roxton a pegou no colo e levou-a para casa da árvore.

Challenger já estava preparado, imaginara que ela estaria fraca.

Finn: Você sempre sabe de tudo Challenger!!!

C: Nem tudo, minha jovem... mas do jeito que ela estava, previ que ela nem sequer se preocupou em levar algo para comer ou beber!!!

Roxton a colocou na cama e se retirou de tanto que Challenger insistiu.

N: Challenger sabe o que ta fazendo... não precisa de ninguém o incomodando!!!

R: É tudo minha culpa... na verdade... sempre é!!!

Finn: Não seja tão duro consigo mesmo!!!

R: Você não entende???

N: Você a ama... e ela sabe disso... e é isso que importa!!!

V: Ela sabe que não é nenhuma santa, que já errou muito nesta vida...

R: Como é que é???

V: O que eu quero dizer que ela vai ficar bem... e não vai nem lembrar o que aconteceu antes!!!

N: Você errou, mas ta arrependido... ela vai entender!!!

Roxton arqueou a sobrancelha.

R: Assim espero... pois morreria se tivesse que ficar longe de minha amada!!!

Todos riram.

Um pouco mais tarde, Madge já estava acordada, ainda fraca, mais já não parava de falar.

N: To vendo que está bem melhor!!!

M: Nem vem... não enche ta!!!

R: Deixem-na em paz!!!

Finn: Parece que arranjou alguém para te defender!!!

Madge olhou para Roxton e depois para Finn, pensou em falar alguma coisa agressiva, porém ao ver o belo sorriso do caçador foi totalmente desarmada. E além do mais se sentia muito bem desde jeito.

M: Quer saber???

V: Lá vem!!!

Todos fizeram aquela cara esperando uma bronca daquelas.

M: Não me importo... podem falar o que quiserem... se ele quer me proteger tudo bem pra mim...

Ela sentiu-se incomodada com tantos olhos arregalados e assustados indo em direção a ela.

M: Parece que estão querendo me comer com os olhos!!!

Abafou um risinho.

C: Não estamos acostumados a agir desta forma!!!

N: Tem certeza de que está bem???

M: Melhor impossível...

Roxton permaneceu em silêncio.

Finn: Quem diria??? Marguerite Krux querendo ser protegida???

Madge olhou para ela.

M: Não ponha palavras em minha boca, moça do futuro!!!

V: O que foi Roxton???

Todos ficaram em silêncio, estranharam o repentino silêncio da parte do caçador.

M: Ficou maluco... tenho certeza!!!

R: Nunca pensei que...

N: Pensou o que???

Todos olharam totalmente em silêncio para o caçador.

R: Marguerite querendo ser protegida??? Só posso estar sonhando!!!

Madge arqueou a sobrancelha e deu-lhe um tapa em seu braço, fazendo com que voltasse ao normal.

M: Além de bobo é surdo...

Saiu balançando negativamente a cabeça.

R: O que???

Olhou esperando respostas, porém a única coisa que viu foi cada um se espalhar pela casa.

R: O que foi que eu disse???

Porém não obteve nenhuma resposta.

R: Acho que estou falando para as paredes!!!

Olhou ao seu redor e não viu mais ninguém.

R: Tenho certeza...

Deu um risinho safado.

"A melhor pessoa não é aquela que muda quando as coisas mudam, e sim aquelas que se adaptam as mudanças, e delas fazem-se pessoas melhores."

Fim do 5º capitulo...

**Fim da fic.**


End file.
